My Girlfriend is Fujoshi
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Ketika fujoshi akut itu merepotkan bagi pria normal, cerita dari sudut pandang pria normal. Sedikit tentang makna cinta yang sesungguhnya. sasusaku.


**My Girlfriend is Fujoshi **

**By: yanz (17 desember 2012)**

Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: little bit humor and romance

Rate: T

"Yeah kena! Kalah kalah, Sasuke kalah lagi…" teriak gadis mungil berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna pink, yang bernama Sakura girang begitu kelereng yang dia jentik berhasil mengenai kelerengku yang diam santai.

Aku hanya merengut pasrah sedangkan dia siap dengan senyuman iblis menodongkan sebatang lipstick di depan wajahku dan yaah bibirku telah ternodai akan benda yang berwarna pink itu, saat Sakura berjingkrak-jingkrak girang, aku mempersembahkan jitakan mesra di malam minggu.

Damn, tadi bedak dan sekarang lipstick, nanti apa? Aku heran, di malam minggu saat banyak pasangan sejoli berkencan menikmati kemesraan mereka tapi aku dan Sakura malah bermain kelereng bagaikan bocah di teras rumahnya. Tapi itu lebih baik, dari pada harus membaca manga yaoi ataupun bermain game yaoi lagi dengannya U/U

Shit, my girlfriend is fujoshi and I am straight boy…

0o0o0o0

Aku melirik jam tanganku berkali-kali dan mendelik kesal karena menunggu kekasihku yang rada rada itu lama sekali keluar dari sekolahnya padahal aku lihat ada banyak siswa-siswi di SMA ini mulai keluar berjalan kaki maupun dengan kendaraan mereka. Aku dengan Sakura berada di kelas dua SMA namun di sekolah yang berbeda tapi aku tetap setia menjemputnya tiap hari dengan sepedaku, lumayan lah curi-curi waktu berduaan sepanjang jalan.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" teriak suara cempreng yang sangat aku kenal dari belakang. Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengeluarkan death glare andalanku karena dia membuatku menunggu lama, sedangkan dia dengan senyuman tanpa dosa menatapku dengan mata besarnya.

"Gak usah berkali-kali juga manggilnya, ayo pulang!" ucapku nyaris membentak sambil menarik kepalanya ke dalam ketekku atau bahasa halusnya merangkul.

"Ah bau ketek!" teriaknya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, aku sudah siap di atas sepedaku begitu pun Sakura yang memposisikan dirinya di boncengan tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil kekasihku itu.

"Sakura tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah kami. Aku menghentikan gerakanku yang sempat mengayuh sepeda.

Sakura melompat turun dari boncengan dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu, "Iya?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Ini sapu tanganmu, maaf cuma kucuci di kamar mandi tadi dan ini minumanku, aku ganti yang baru."

Sakura mengambilnya botol minuman dan saputangannya, "Siapa ya?" tanyanya polos.

Pemuda itu menepuk jidatnya, "Aku Neji, kenapa kau susah sekali menghapal namaku Sakura-chan? Padahal kita sekelas. Ini benda-benda yang kau tinggalkan saat jam olah raga tadi, karena aku kelelahan kau membantuku."

Sakura menatap menyelidik, jarinya menelusuri wajah Neji "Ah kau! Umm aku lupa…"

Aku dan Neji menepuk jidat bersamaan. Selain bodoh dan freak kekasihku ini juga sangat pelupa.

Aku lihat tatapan Neji pada Sakura sangat tidak biasa. Berani-beraninya dia… hatiku memanas dan menarik lengan Sakura kasar tapi gadis itu terdiam, setelah kulihat Neji juga menarik lengannya yang lain.

Aku melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada pemuda itu, apa maksudnya hah? Aku dan Neji berhadapan, saling beradu deathglare sedangkan Sakura menatap kami bergantian dengan mata bulat imutnya itu.

"Cium ciuman!" ucap Icha sambil mendorong kepalaku dan Neji sehingga kami merapat dan bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku shock gila, menjauhkan wajahku dengan cepat. Dadaku berdebar kencang, wajahku memerah sangat. Aku hanya bisa berjongkok sambil mengais-ngais tanah dengan kesal.

"Aishh kurang lama! Aku kan belum jebret jebrek… ayo cium ciuman…" lirih Sakura memegang kameranya dengan raut wajah sedih sedangkan Neji berdiri membatu dengan mulut terbuka.

Aku tutupi mulutku, dengan kesal kuseret kekasihku yang nekat itu. =/=

0o0o0o0

Sesekali aku menengok Sakura yang duduk di boncenganku asik memencet HPnya, kadang cekikikan gak jelas. Pasti obrolan abnormal para fujoshi lagi, pasti gadis ini memamerkan Fanservice yang baru saja dia dapatkan di depan matanya sendiri. Sial..

"Sasuke, coba lihat ada cowok yang koment 'cute' di foto albummu! Wahaha sessuatu sekali!"

Aku bergidik ngeri, "Hmm… oh ya, apa kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanyaku mencoba mengganti topic pembicaraan.

Dia memandang langit sejenak, menunduk sambil memainkan telunjuknya di kepalanya, so cute, "Tadi pelajaran matematika, artinya hari ini hari rabu! Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Bodoh… hari anniversary kita di tahun pertama, Sakura! Kenapa bisa ada gadis yang tidak sepeka ini dengan hari penting."

"Dasar SasUKE, hari seperti itu diingat hihi.." ucapnya terkekeh. Aku diam, bagai ditimpuk batu besar, berpacaran dengan gadis satu ini selalu makan hati.

"Sasuke…" desisnya sambil meraba bahuku. Aku masih diam, mau ngambek sebentar.

"Ehem… kamu mau kado apa di hari jadi kita yang pertama?" tanya Sakura girang.

Dalam sekejap aku pun sumringah, dia ngerti juga. "Entahlah Sakura… aku gak minta apa-apa, aku cuma mau semua ini berjalan dengan lancar…"

Aku menapakkan kakiku di tanah saat sampai di halaman rumah Sakura, dia turun dari boncenganku dengan melompat brutal seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau berkencan?" wajahku langsung memerah mendengar tawarannya, sudah sebulan kami tidak berkencan. Aku tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut pendek gadis mungilku itu, "Terdengar menyenangkan…"

Tanpa konfirmasi gadis itu berlari ke dalam rumahnya dengan cepat, "Nak Sasuke, ayo masuk dulu…" sapa Ibu Sakura yang sedang menyapu di teras, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Gak usah bibi, bentar doang…" dan ya, Sakura berganti pakaian dan berdandan tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ini yang aku suka. Kadang gadis itu menyebalkan ketika berdandan namun hal itu tidak kutemukan pada Sakura.

Aku meletakkan sepedaku di halaman rumah sebentar, ya rumah kami bersebelahan dan asiknya kamar kami yang di lantai dua memiliki jendela yang bersebelahan, dari kecil sampai sekarang kami selalu mengobrol dari jendela itu. Sebenarnya kami sahabat dari kecil, tapi tahun lalu aku tidak bisa lagi menahan debaran aneh di dadaku dan ingin dia menjadi kekasihku. Matanya berbinar aneh tapi ternyata mata itu menipu, aku sempat ditolak dengan alasan dia tidak mau kehilangan persahabatan.

Tapi dengan bodohnya dia menembakku seminggu kemudian, aku yang memang berharap tentu menerimanya. Gadis adalah makhluk aneh yang susah dimengerti.

Ya kembali pada saat sekarang, aku memilih jalan kaki atau bersepeda jika ke tempat yang jauh. Kesadaran akan menjaga udara harus disadari dari diri sendiri menurutku, terserah orang bilang apa yang pasti aku mau Konoha seperti di Negara maju lainnya yang menerapkan hidup sehat dengan jalan kaki dan bersepeda.

Aku dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan, wajahnya sangat cerah di siang yang terik ini. Aku pun ingin seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, yang berpegangan tangan, bermesraan dan ununu yah if you know what I mean.. aku pun memberanikan diri menggandeng tangan Sakura tapi dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya, meletakkan di depan mulutnya.

"YAK KELINCI!" teriaknya histeris kemudian menerjang semak-semak dan lenyap entah kemana.

Aku mengerutkan kening geram akan tingkah anehnya, berdiri dan terus menunggu tapi gadis aneh itu tidak juga muncul. Aku mencoba menerobos semak, masuk ke dalam daerah yang bisa dibilang hutan sehingga ada kelinci berkeliaran.

"Sakuraa?" teriakku, tapi tidak juga ada balasan. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu tersesat? Shit, aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Aku berlari-lari dengan tatapan memburu dan…

KRESEEKK

"AAAAA!" teriakku terkejut melihat Sakura yang muncul dari semak secara tiba-tiba. Kutatap wajahnya yang terluka karena goresan-goresan saat dia menerjang semak, rambutnya juga ditempeli dedaunan dan ranting.

Kuseka wajah dan rambutnya kemudian menjitaknya bertubi-tubi, "Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" teriakku kesal.

"Aaa aaa aaa… aku cuma mau kasih ini," ucapnya menyodorkan seekor kelinci putih di depanku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Happy anniversary… kurasa kau suka binatang berbulu.."

Aku tersenyum haru dan mendekap erat gadis mungil itu, thanks Sakura.

0o0o0o0

"Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku.." ucap Neji pada Sakura saat mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah, terdengar beberapa teriakan histeris. Sakura menatap sekitar, pasti sangat terharu di tembak terang-terangan di depan umum.

Dadaku langsung nyeri, aku yang menatap dari kejauhan hanya bisa mengepal tangan dengan emosi. Terlihat Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Aku mau…" ucapnya menggantung, aku akan meledak sekarang.

"Aku mau kau itu jadi semenya Sasuke, pacarku itu uke.. kalian sangat serasi!" ucap Sakura dengan tidak nyambungnya.

Aku dan Neji menganga lebar, wajahku kembali memerah saat melirik Neji yang merebut ciuman pertamaku itu. Shit, aku saja belum sempat berciuman dengan Sakura.. aargghh sial! Wajahku merah padam jika mengingatnya. Dasar cewek aneh, gara-gara dia, aaarghh…

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatap Neji yang menatap Sakura tajam, menarik leher Sakura, mataku membesar dan…

BUUK!

Hantaman kerasku sukses mengenai rahang Neji, aku menerjangnya, memukulnya dengan brutal. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia malah memotret adegan tindih-tindihan kami, damn… bukan saatnya Sakura, kau harusnya melerai kami!

0o0o0o0

"Huh…" desah Sakura pelan sambil menempelkan kapas beralkohol di hidungku, kemudian dia berpaling dan mengobati luka Neji yang memang lebih parah dariku. Kami duduk di depan gerbang, dengan Sakura di tengah-tengah. Aku masih panas dengan kejadian barusan, berani-beraninya Neji mau mencium kekasihku!

"Kalian ini ya, seme uke tidak pernah rukun. Aku nikahkan sekarang juga ya kalau masih berantem," ucap Sakura lagi. Ck, gadis ini…

"Diam…" ucapku dingin.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kalian harus berbaikan! Aku kan ingin melihat kalian selalu bersama."

"Demimu, aku akan melakukan apapun Sakura-chan…" ucap Neji tersenyum lembut.

Aku menatap shock, WTH…

"Tuh… Neji saja mau jadi sememu Sasuke! Ayo ayo…"

"Gila… kegilaanmu sudah keterlaluan, dan itu cukup Sakura.."

Gadis itu terdiam karena bentakanku, aku merasa bersalah, "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku…" lirihnya sambil menunduk. Jurus mata kucing lagi, tolong jangan lakukan itu!

Sakura mendongak dan benar saja, dia pasang mata kucing malang yang terbuang yang membuat pertahananku luluh lantak. Dan pada akhirnya aku dan Neji terpaksa bermaafan dengan hukuman kami harus bergandengan tangan. Shit..

0o0o0o

"Kyaaa kalian itu manis sekali… syukurlah foto-foto yang aku ambil selalu di pose yang pas! Mau aku sebar di internet… Sasuke, besok-besok kalian foto lagi ya!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Aku yang awalnya bersandar di kasurnya kini naik ke kasur dan menghempaskan tubuhku yang lelah. Gadis itu terus mengoceh histeris. Aku bisa hargai jika dia menjadi fujoshi buat anime, tapi jika melenceng ke dunia nyata, menjadikan kekasih sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan, bukankah itu keterlaluan? Kau anggap aku apa Sakura?

Gadis itu naik ke kasurnya, memperlihatkan foto yang menurutnya sangat bagus dengan mimik imut nan antusias. Aku menatapnya, melihat lekuk bibirnya dan menelan air liurku. Cukup, kesabaranku sudah cukup.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir kekasihku itu dengan paksa.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan panas menempel di pipiku, Sakura dengan wajah memerah menatapku dengan tatapan benci, "Jangan berani-berani ka-kau!" teriaknya marah.

"Kenapa? Aku pacarmu Sakura, sudah seharusnya aku dapatkan itu. Kenapa kau bersikap tidak selayaknya pacar? Kau anggap aku apa Sakura?!"

"U-uke…" lirihnya.

"Cukup! Kita putus.." teriakku emosi. Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Aku menengok ke belakang ternyata Sakura tidak menyusulku, dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia tidak menganggapku! Damn!

Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, menatap jendela kaca di sampingku. Jendela di kamar Sakura juga terbuka tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sana. Apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentang kejadian barusan.

Aku mengacak rambutku gusar, menendang-nendang guling dengan emosi. Kututup mataku erat. Mimik wajah gadis itu, wajah bodohnya, senyum cerianya, tawanya, suara cemprengnya… semuanya berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Pernah Berpikir 'tuk Pergi

Dan Terlintas Tinggalkan Kau Sendiri

Sempat Ingin Sudahi Sampai Di Sini

Coba Lari Dari Kenyataan

Tapi Ku Tak Bisa Jauh Jauh Darimu

Ku Tak Bisa Jauh Jauh Darimu

Lalu Mau Apa Lagi

Kalau Kita Sudah Gak Saling Mengerti

Sampai Kapan Bertahan Seperti Ini

Dua Hati Bercampur Emosi

Tapi Ku Tak Bisa Jauh Jauh Darimu

Ku Tak Bisa Jauh Jauh Darimu

Sabar Sabar Aku Coba Sadar

Sadar Sadar Seharusnya Kita Sadar

Kau Dan Aku Tercipta

Gak Boleh Terpisah

Dan Tak Bisa Jauh Jauh Darimu

Ku Tak Bisa Jauh Jauh Darimu

Mendengar lagu favoriteku dari slank itu menyadarkanku, kalau aku tak bisa jauh dari Sakura.. dengan cepat aku menelepon gadis itu.

Tutt…

Belum diangkat..

Tuuttt

Tuutt..

"Hoaam iya Suke Suke"

"Kita balikan…" ucapku dengan wajah memerah karena malu akan ketidak konsistenanku. Sakura muncul dari jendela, aku pun berlari ke jendela.

Dia menatap jam tangannya, "Padahal putus belum dua puluh menit…" ucapnya dengan pokerface…

Shit… terserahlah..

0o0o0o0

Aku mengacak-acak rambut kekasihku itu dengan gemas sebelum dia masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, "Belajar yang bener, jangan nyari FS sampai lupa waktu…"

"Hehehe… iya iya uke bawel… ini shalnya jangan lupa dipakai, rajutanku sendiri karena kulihat cuaca sering hujan dan dingin."

Aku menatap terharu, "Ternyata kau bisa feminim juga…" tanpa rasa canggung aku langsung mengecup keningnya. Kami sama-sama blushing. -/-

Mata Sakura membulat seketika saat melihat Neji bergandengan tangan dan bercengkrama akrab dengan seorang cowok uke, tanpa pamit atau sebagainya Sakura langsung berlari dan meneriak-teriakkan nama Neji, "Neji FS FS!"

Yaah paling tidak aku tidak harus direpotkan dengan FS lagi, my fujoshi girl kau aneh tapi pelengkap kehidupanku, lelah memang dengan semua tindakan merepotkanmu tapi cinta jua lah yang menyatukan segala perbedaan dan mencoba memahami satu sama lain.

TAMAT

Nanti akan muncul sequel yang Suke berhasil jadi yaoi karena seseorang haha… komentar ya..

Oh ya, aku sering nulis cerpen original gay di fb, kalau minat tengok aja. Namanya sama dengan nick ffn.

Dan maaf kalau banyak typo, aku hanyalah manusia biasa *eaa


End file.
